


Show Off

by Whatsup121



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsup121/pseuds/Whatsup121
Summary: There never was a weapons testing the night of Liz Allen's party. Peter is left with a choice, will Spider-Man show up or not? A single choice can change everything.Originally posted 9/10/2017 on Fanfiction.net
Kudos: 6





	Show Off

Peter stared at the mask in his hands. He felt awful, yet great, about what he was going to do. He was going to drop in on Flash Thompson and prove that he was wrong. That nerdy little Peter Parker is actually cool. He was going to stand up to _Flash._

_His bully._

Peter sighed, he didn't know what to do. Become the bully, using his alter ego to help him, or stay the victim, and be forever known for his nickname, curtesy of one Eugene Thompson. _Oh, how he hated that nickname._

He kind of wished that he had a crime to stop, or that he could leave everything behind to find the people who were putting dangerous weapons out on the street. He needed some _excuse_ he could use so he didn’t have to face the choice he faced now; Do or do not, and there was _no trying_.

He really, _really_ wanted to get back at Flash. Every time the teen had wronged Peter came up to mind. It was like watching a reel of all his most embarrassing moments. All of which included him being at the end of some sort of sick joke, and _all_ of them in front of his long-time crush, Liz Allen.

_The Jokester, because it was all just ‘a joke’._

What did Flash have to cover up? Peter joked all the time as Spider-Man, one of his main defense-mechanisms, it was a distract or be maimed game, and Peter preferred to remain whole. It wasn’t mainly only for ‘ _baddies_ ’ though, Peter kept saying the one-liners and puns because he remembered his Uncle Ben. He remembered how he had turned the bad times into good, and how had always pushed through. Peter liked to think that he adopted that part of Uncle Ben and passed it on, and it was all worth it if someone on the sidelines, a civilian, wasn't afraid because of him. He wanted them to see the light, like Uncle Ben had showed him, and it was _impossible_ to see the dark side if you were smiling and laughing because of a joke. _That_ gave Peter’s jokes a meaning and purpose, no matter how cheesy or Arachnid-themed, but what gave Flash’s jokes purpose?

To tease him?

To make himself feel better?

To _ruin_ his life?

Sure, Peter could take it. He could handle most things life threw at him. The universe could throw it at him if only to save someone else the suffering, but Flash? It seemed that his life has been nothing but perfection. He had the flashy life style that everyone wants to have. The cars. The girls. The popularity. He was even smart, maybe not as smart as Peter, but it was unreasonable to hate him for that. The teenager flaunted everything he had in front of Peter, and then pulled out the rug from underneath him when anything good happened to him. Flash even had the _nerve_ to deny Peter’s Stark Internship, as if Peter could lie about something like that. Who in the _world_ did Flash think signed the release papers when Peter went on a ‘Stark retreat’ trip to Germany? Tony Stark himself. Peter doesn't have the resources to pull that sort of fraud off. He doubted he ever would.

_The Show-Off._

The more and more Peter thought about it, the more fed up he got. Flash was just so full of it. By this point, he realized he was glaring at his mask, filled with repressed hatred. Well, not complete hatred, just utter and extreme annoyance. Peter figured that the Avengers had faced worse threats than bullies, but Flash had to be one of his worst enemies. Though, Peter couldn’t face him like he would as Spider-Man, Flash was just another civilian.

Honestly, Peter didn’t know how he felt about the whole situation. He had been facing the nerve-wracking decision all day, and he knew Uncle Ben would never approve. So, there he sat, undecided on what he was going to do with the High School drama that was his life.

And then his phone rang.

“ _Dude! Where are you?! Get down here before Flash ruins your reputation! I mean not that we’ve ever been that popular before….. Or ever, but this is an all time low. You need to get here now.”_

“Ned, I’m not too sure about this. Won’t I become what Flash has always been? I don’t want to step all over him like he does to me. Besides, someone might make the connection between me and the suit. He deserves it, but I’m not sure if I want to stoop down to his level.”

“ _Peter, come on. We’ve been living in the shadows for years. This has been the best thing to happen to me in my life. Can't you just put him in his place one time? Someone has to do it, he’s ruining our lives. All that you’ll do is pop in and say hi, prove that Peter Parker wasn’t lying, and bam! You’re the most popular kid in school, and I’ll be popular adjacent. Just like we practiced earlier.”_

Peter thought about it for a moment, mulling it over in his head. There was no doubt that he wanted to drop in, maybe even impress Liz a little, but the main struggle for him was if it was morally correct. _That’s it, I’m just gonna drop in, and say hi. There can’t be that much trouble that come from this, right?_ Peter was done trying to think things through, he just wanted to go to a party without being insulted.

“Alright, I’m coming.” Peter ended the phone call.

Slipping his mask on, Spider-Man crawled down the walls, and walked to the front door. He hoped he could ease the shock of everyone, with the exception of Ned, if he walked in like any other normal person. He didn’t want to freak his peers out with his spider-like tendencies.

So, ringing the doorbell, he stood and silently started tapping his foot. He grew more anxious by the second, making the minute he waited to feel like hours. He had no idea how his classmates would react.

Finally, someone came to answer the door, thankfully not Liz. The poor guy jumped when he turned to find their one and only friendly neighborhood Spider-Man standing at the doorstep. Mouth agape, the guy stood there as Spidey walked passed him into the room.

The room became deathly silent. Some glass shattered somewhere in the back. And Flash passed out, hitting the floor with a thump.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to start cross-posting on Fanfiction.net and AO3, so that means uploading my older fics. So, all my fics will prob be up on this site completely in the next few weeks. However, I'm under the same username on Fanfiction if you want to check out my works there.
> 
> Anyways, my writing has improved a lot from this pic, but feel free to let me know what you think in the comments! And thanks for reading!


End file.
